Toph and Communist People
by Fifi Violet
Summary: Para penghianat negara berusaha untuk menguasai dunia. Pemimpinnya adalah teman Toph dari Kerajaan Bumi. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? For FFC    Chap terakhir..  R&R Please...
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah PKI (Partai Komunis Indonesia) di Indonesia. Mungkin agak kurang menarik, tapi semoga bisa menghibur. Sekedar pemberitahuan, walaupun nama Zuko ada dalam fic ini tapi jangan harap ada penampilan Zuko di sini. Mohon R&R….

**Toph and Communist People**

**An Avatar: Last Airbender fanfiction by FV**

**I don't own ATLA**

_Happy Reading…..!_

Bruk.. Toph dilempar dengan kasar oleh dua orang lelaki ke dalam sebuah penjara. Toph jatuh membentur dinding penjara itu. Kemudian mereka segera menutup pintu penjara itu dengan kuat.

"Hei! Penjara macam apa ini? Penjara kayu?" teriak Toph kepada orang-orang yang melemparnya tadi. Dia merasakan hal sama seperti saat dia dan Katara dimasukkan ke dalam penjara yang terbuat dari kayu di Negara Api enam tahun yang lalu. Ia bisa mengetahui bahwa dia berada di dalam penjara kayu karena dia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat di dalam sana.

"Hahaha. Kami sudah tahu kelemahanmu, Toph Bei Fong." kata seorang lelaki dengan tertawa senang. Dia adalah pemimpin dari orang-orang tadi.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian? Aku merasa tidak pernah mempunyai urusan dengan kalian!" Toph berdiri dan memegang kayu yang kini mengurungnya, sambil memukul-mukul kayu itu.

"Ow ow.. tenang, Nona. Baiklah jika kau ingin tahu siapa kami, maka kami akan membertahukan kepadamu dengan senang hati. Ehm…" pimpinan itu sedikit berdehem sambil menarik nafas, lalu segera melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan.

"Kami ini adalah orang-orang komunis yang membenci pemerintah, penghianat negara, dan aku adalah pimpinan kelompok ini, kurasa kau sudah mengenaliku." orang itu berkata sambil kembali mengeluarkan senyum liciknya. Kemudian ia menyuruh kedua pengawalnya tadi untuk mengambilkan sebuah kursi untuknya, lalu kursi itu diletakkan tepat di depan tempat di mana Toph dikurung.

"Liem? Kau ini adalah salah satu jenderal di Kerajaan Bumi, kenapa kau justru membenci pemerintah? Apa maumu, hah! Dasar penghianat!" Toph semakin marah saat mengetahui bahwa orang di hadapannya ini adalah salah seorang jenderal di Kerajaan Bumi yang sudah sekitar dua tahun ia kenal. Usia Liem hanya tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Liem adalah jenderal yang mengurusi bidang pertahanan di Kerajaan Bumi, oleh karena itu Liem sering berkonsultasi dengan Toph mengenai bidang pekerjaannya itu. Tapi selama dua tahun mengenalnya, Toph tidak pernah merasakan adanya kebohongan dari Liem. Sepertinya dia sama liciknya dengan Azula.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sendiri. Aku dan orang-orang komunis lainnya mempunyai satu misi yang sama, yaitu menghancurkan pemerintah sekarang ini, baik itu di Kerajaan Bumi, Negara Api, maupun di Suku Air. Setelah pemerintahan yang sekarang ini ambruk, kamilah yang akan memimpin ketiga negara itu, dengan begitu kami bisa menguasai dunia. Hwahahahaha… Uhuk uhuk." Liem memberitahukan tujuannya untuk menguasai dunia dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai-sampai seekor lalat tertarik dengan bau mulutnya (?) dan masuk ke dalam mulut Liem.

"Uhuk uhuk.. Cepat ambilkan air!" Liem menyuruh salah satu pengawalnya untuk membawakan air untuknya. Tak lama kemudian pengawalnya membawakan seember air untuk Liem.

"Ini airnya, Tuan." kata pengawal tersebut seraya memberikan ember yang penuh dengan air kepada pimpinannya itu. Liem menatap ember itu, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi merah, alisnya saling bertautan. Sudah jelas bahwa Liem sedang marah.

"Bodoh! Aku menyuruhmu mengambil air untuk aku minum. Bukan air seperti ini!" bentak Liem kepada pengawal tersebut, kemudian ia menendang ember itu hingga ainya tumpah membasahi lantai.

"Ma..maaf, Tuan. Saya kira Anda membutuhkan air ini untuk menyiram tawanan kita." kata pengawal dengan gugup, ia menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda rasa bersalahnya. Tanpa menunggu perintah dia segera membereskan embernya dan kembali dengan segelas air minum. Liem pun segera menenggak air minumnya, dan kembali berbicara. Saat ia menengok ke arah Toph untuk berbicara, ia mendapati Toph sudah berganti posisi. Kini Toph berbaring dengan tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan sebagai alas kepalanya, kaki kirinya ia tekuk, lalu ia tumpangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya, tangan kanannya tampak sibuk mengurusi letak rumput yang ia gigit di dalam mulutnya. Oh, sungguh bukan perilaku yang baik untuk seorang putri keluarga Bei Fong.

"Hei, Toph, kau benar-benar tidak menghargai orang yang sedang berbicara di depanmu ini, hah! Keterlaluan!" kata Liem, lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri mendekati penjara tersebut.

"Kau pikir siapa yang tidak menghargai? Dari tadi aku mendengarkanmu, tapi kau malah sibuk mengobrol dengan pengawalmu itu. Kau pikir pembicaraanmu itu menarik?" kata Toph dengan malas.

Toph mendengar dengusan kecil dari lawan bicaranya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki beberapa orang yang semakin menjauh. Sepertinya lawan bicaranya tadi sudah malas berbicara dengan Toph dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari penjara itu.

.o0o.

"Kalian benar-benar merepotkan." Kata salah satu pria di antara tiga pria yang berdiri di hadapan Lao dan Poppy Bei Fong, orang tua Toph. Mereka baru saja melemparkan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya melepaskan kedua orang itu ke suatu tempat yang amat sepi. Tak ada orang di sana, kecuali mereka berlima. Poppy tampak takut dan memegang lengan kanan sang suami.

"Kalian bawa kemana putriku?" tanya Lao Bei Fong. Walaupun ia mencoba untuk berbicara segagah mungkin, namun tepat saja Lao terlihat takut, karena dia sendiri tengah mengalami tremor alias gemetaran, sampai-sampai giginya bergemeletuk di sela-sela kata yang ia keluarkan.

"Kami sudah tidak membutuhkan kalian karena sekarang putrimu berada di tangan kami." kata pria yang lain.

"Tega-teganya kalian menjadikan kami sebagai umpan agar Toph mendatangi kalian. Cepat kembalikan putri kami!" teriak Poppy. Sebaliknya saat Poppy benar-benar takut, tapi tak disangka justru ia bisa berbicara lebih tegas dari pada suaminya.

Ketiga pria itu tidak menjawab perkataan Poppy, salah satu dari mereka hanya menendang Lao dan Poppy Bei Fong dengan keras sampai mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Kemudian ketiga pria itu berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi Lao dan Poppy Bei Fong yang saling berpelukan. Poppy tampak meneteskan air matanya dengan deras dalam pelukan sang suami.

.o0o.

Seorang laki-laki yang berpenampilan brutal, rambutnya acak-acakan, ia menggunakan baju yang biasa dikenakan oleh para pejuang di salah satu koloni Kerajaan Bumi, seperti biasa ia selalu menggigit rumput dan membiarkan rumput itu tetap dalam gigitannya kemanapun ia pergi. Laki-laki tersebut sedang berlari, di belakangnya tampak segerombolan orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai penjaga keamanan di Kerajaan Bumi yang juga sedang berlari. Bukan, mereka bukan sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, tapi laki-laki itu memang benar-benar sedang dikejar oleh mereka.

Laki-laki itu terus berlari, melewati pasar sampai menabrak pedagang kubis yang tengah berteriak untuk menarik calon pembelinya, tapi sepertinya sekarang teriakan itu berubah menjadi makian kepada si laki-laki yang 'tidak punya mata' itu, karena kubis-kubisnya hancur berantakan, ditambah lagi diinjak-injak oleh segerombolan orang yang mengejar laki-laki tadi. Pedagang kubis itu pun berteriak sambil meremas rambutnya. Oh, pedagang kubis yang malang. Setelah sukses menabrak pedagang kubis, kini ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan tomat-tomat di salah satu toko di pinggir jalan, ia pun tampak tidak merasa bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya walaupun sang pedagang sudah berteriak-teriak sambil mengacungkan pisaunya yang terlihat tajam berkilau karena baru saja diasah.

Ia terus saja berlari, lalu ia memutuskan untuk berbelok ke kanan. Oh, shit, jalan buntu, ia menengok ke belakang, sialnya lagi para pengejarnya sudah semakin dekat. Sebagian dari mereka tampak memain-mainkan pedangnya sambil tertawa dan berjalan mendekati sasaran mereka. laki-laki itu pun segera naik tumpukan kotak yang ada di ujung jalan buntu itu, ya, dia berniat untuk memanjat diding. Ia juga melemparkan beberapa drum kosong ke arah mereka sambil terus memanjat. Slep. Tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa bergerak, dilihatnya kini kedua tangannya sudah terborgol dengan borgol besi yang berasal dari para pengejarnya itu, ia pun terjatuh. Setelah itu, mereka melemparkan jaring ke arahnya sehingga ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Kemudian mereka menyeretnya dengan kasar. Laki-laki itu berusaha memberontak, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa melepaskan diri.

.o0o.

Laki-laki brutal tadi berjalan dengan tangan terikat di belakang tubuhnya. Ia dituntun oleh dua orang penjaga yang memegangi kedua lengannya. Laki-laki itu hanya berjalan mengikuti perintah mereka dengan malas. Kemudian mereka melemparkannya ke dalam penjara besi, ikatannya pun dilepas, lalu mereka segera mengunci penjara itu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Huh, menyebalkan." gerutu laki-laki itu, kemudian ia duduk bersandar dinding penjara.

"Jet? Kaukah itu?" tanya Toph yang masih berada di dalam penjara kayunya. Penjara mereka berdua saling berhadapan, dan saat laki-laki itu berbicara sepertinya ia mengenali suara itu.

"Toph? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Jet kaget saat menyadari bahwa 'tetangganya' itu adalah Toph. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tadi orang-orang komunis itu menyandera orang tuaku. Saat aku hendak menolong mereka, orang-orang itu menangkapku. Kau sendiri bagaimana bisa tertangkap oleh mereka?"

"Saat itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan saat sampai di tempat yang agak sepi aku bertemu dengan mereka. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang rencana untuk menghancurkan pemerintah. Dan sialnya mereka menyadari keberadaanku, akhirnya aku pun dikejar-kejar dan tertangkap oleh mereka."

Tidak lama kemudian seorang penjaga masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk memberi makan dan minum untuk Toph dan Jet. Ia segera memberikan semangkuk sup dan segelas air kepada mereka.

"Ini makananmu!" penjaga itu memberikan dengan kasar. Toph mencicipi sesendok sup itu.

"Hoek... Sup macam apa ini? Rasanya aneh." kata Toph setelah memuntahkan sup yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makan saja, atau kau akan mati kelaparan di dalam penjara ini!" balas sang penjaga dengan kasar, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Toph dan Jet dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.o0o.

Beberapa hari kemudian, terdengar kabar bahwa Raja Bumi Kuei menghilang secara misterius. Setelah diadakan pencarian selama beberapa hari, Raja Kuei ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa di salah satu sungai di Kerajaan Bumi. Rakyat Kerajaan Bumi pun berduka. Selang beberapa hari, akhirnya diadakan pemilihan untuk menggantikan Raja Kuei dan Liem terpilih menjadi Raja Bumi yang baru. Memang sampai sejauh ini rakyat Kerajaan Bumi belum mengetahui akal busuk Liem, mereka menganggap bahwa Liem adalah petinggi kerajaan yang baik dan ramah terhadap rakyat.

Sedangkan orang tua Toph yang masih berusaha mencari putri semata wayangnya. Mereka mencoba menghubungi raja bumi yang baru, Liem, karena mereka tahu bahwa Liem sering berkonsultasi kepada Toph. Tapi Liem tidak mau menanggapi pengaduan orang tua Toph dengan alasan bahwa dia sedang sibuk dengan pemerintahannya yang baru. Orang tua Toph memang belum mengetahui bahwa Liem adalah dalang di balik penculikan putrinya.

Dengan gontai mereka kembali ke Gaoling. Mereka benar-benar bingung harus mencari kemana. Lao pun teringat dengan Aang, sang avatar. Dia berencana akan meminta bantuan Aang untuk menemukan putrinya, karena Aang adalah sahabat Toph. Tapi sebelum itu ia akan kembali memerintahkan para penjaga di rumahnya untuk mencari Toph. Jika dalam seminggu ini Toph benar-benar tidak berhasil mereka temukan, maka Lao akan meminta bantuan Aang.

.o0o.

Tok tok tok. Terdengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan mendekati penjara. Salah satu dari mereka melangkah mendekati penjara Toph.

"Ehm. Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali, Toph." kata Liem. Toph segera bangun dari tidurnya dan berdiri menghadap Liem.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu dengan memenjarakanku seperti ini?" tanya Toph. Jet yang mendengar percakapan dua orang itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kau tahu? Raja Kuei sudah mati dan sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi Raja Bumi yang baru. Hahaha.." kata Liem sambil tertawa. Toph dan Jet sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa? Pasti kau yang membunuhnya kan?" kata Toph dan Jet hampir bersamaan. Jet langsung berdiri mendengar berita buruk ini. Ini sungguh berita yang buruk, sangat buruk. Ternyata rakyat bumi belum tahu siapa Liem sebenarnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Oh iya, satu minggu yang lalu orang tuamu datang kepadaku untuk menanyakan di mana kau berada. Yaaa tapi aku bilang saja kalau aku sedang sibuk."

"…" Toph tidak menjawab Liem, namun di wajahnya tergambar kejengkelan yang amat sangat kepada Liem.

.o0o.

Selama satu minggu awal pemerintahan Liem, keadaan banyak yang berubah. Bukannya berubah lebih maju, tapi justru masyarakat tampak sengsara. Bagaimana tidak? Penjarahan semakin marak, pajak melambung tinggi, harga pupuk naik sedangkan harga jual dari petani amat murah, sehingga harga makanan dan kebutuhan pokok masyarakat meroket, pungli ada di segala bidang, keamanan juga kacau, dan lain sebagainya.

Sebenarnya orang-orang komunis itu sudah menyusup dalam pemerintahan sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Anggota organisasi ini bermacam-macam, ada pengendali bumi, air, dan juga api. Anggotanya pun tidak sedikit. Kini mereka sudah tersebar di mana-mana, bahkan ke Suku Air dan Negara Api. Hanya saja yang sudah terlihat baru di Kerajaan Bumi, karena Liem sudah berhasil menjadi raja bumi yang baru. Mereka pun sudah mengambil alih seluruh militer Kerajaan Bumi. Sementara di negara lain, para anggota organisasi komunis baru bisa menjadi bawahan di dalam pemerintahan. Salah seorang kepercayaan Liem kini sudah berhasil mengambil alih pemerintahan Suku Air Utara. Untuk Suku Air Selatan dan Negara Api memang agak sulit. Sokka yang menjadi pemimpin di Suku Air Selatan tidak bisa diremehkan, apalagi Raja Api Zuko. Dan pengganggu terakhir adalah Aang, sang avatar.

Perlahan Suki yang tinggal di Pulau Kyoshi mulai merasakan adanya keganjilan dalam pemerintahan Liem. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di pusat sana. Ia pun mengirimkan surat kepada Katara dan Sokka untuk membantunya menyelidiki ada apa di balik semua ini.

.o0o.

"Oke baiklah, aku menangkapmu untuk memancing avatar ke sini. Karena dia adalah orang yang paling berbahaya bagi kelangsungan rencanaku untuk menguasai dunia." kata Liem dengan nada yang mulai serius.

"Kenapa kau menggunakanku sebagai sandera? Mungkin rencanamu itu akan lebih berhasil jika kau menyandera Katara." kata Toph.

"Toph? Apa maksudmu?" teriak Jet saat mendengar Toph mengucapkan nama Katara.

"Apa kau ingin mereka menyandera Katara? Hah!" lanjut Jet.

"Kau diam saja, Jet." kata Toph.

"Karena ku rasa kau yang paling mudah ditangkap. Lagi pula kalau aku menangkap Katara, aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan tetap berada aman dalam penjara. Berbeda jika aku menangkapmu, karena kau tidak bisa berkutik dalam penjara kayu ini. Kau kan juga sahabat avatar, jadi aku yakin avatar pasti akan datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu." Liem melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau meremehkanku! Kau pikir semudah itu kau bisa mengalahkanku? Kau pikir kau bisa membunuh Aang? Hah!" Toph kembali marah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membunuhmu? Dia pasti akan memaki-maki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Saat itu mentalnya akan terganggu, dan aku akan membunuhnya." Liem tersenyum licik.

"Dasar licik!" Jet berteriak dari dalam penjaranya.

"Lebih baik kau kembali tidur saja, Jet. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, tapi karena kau sudah mendengar rencana kami, akan berbahaya jika membiarkanmu berkeliaran di luar sana." kata Liem yang sudah menghadapkan badannya ke arah Jet. Kemudian ia kembali menghadap Toph.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, Liem." kata Toph. Tiba-tiba Liem menyuruh salah satu penjaganya untuk membukan pintu penjara Toph. Kemudian Liem masuk ke dalam penjara Toph.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau aku bermain-main dulu denganmu? Anggap saja ini sebagai pemanasan." hawa jahat Liem mulai terasa. Toph yang merasakan bahwa Liem berada di hadapannya segera agak mundur ke belakang.

Dengan cepat Liem menendang perut Toph sampai Toph rubuh ke bawah. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, Liem menarik kerah baju Toph untuk membuat Toph berdiri, setelah itu ia meninju pipi kiri Toph dan melemparkannya ke sudut penjara. Toph berusaha melawan namun ia tak bisa meninju atau menendang tepat sasaran karena ia tak bisa melihat. Dari seberang penjara Toph, Jet hanya bisa berteriak dan menatap pilu keadaan Toph. Jet juga tidak bisa menolong Toph.

Toph berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia menyeka darah yang keluar di ujung kiri bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia mencoba melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Liem, kali ini sasarannya tepat tapi masih bisa ditangkis oleh Liem. Liem memegang tangan kanan Toph dan meninju perutnya.

"Kau lemah di dalam penjara kayu ini, Toph! Camkan itu baik-baik!" kata Liem sambil mencekik leher Toph.

Cuih. Toph meludahi wajah Liem setelah Liem melepaskan cekikannya. Liem yang marah langsung kembali menendang perut Toph hingga Toph jatuh membentur dinding. Liem keluar dari dalam penjara dan menguncinya kembali.

"Kau masih beruntung kubiarkan hidup sampai saat ini." Kata Liem sebelum meninggalkan ruangan penjara itu.

.:TBC:.

Selesai sudah chap pertama. Kurang greget ya? Mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat review…


	2. Chapter 2

Chap dua update…. Akan ada pertempuran di sini, semoga tidak membosankan.

Read n Review please… (_ _)

**Toph and Communist People**

**An Avatar: Last Airbender fanfiction by FV, dedicated to FFC**

**I don't own ATLA**

_Happy Reading…..!_

Seminggu sudah mereka melakukan pencarian. Namun mereka tak bisa mencari petunjuk tentang keberadaan Toph sekarang. Akhirnya Lao memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Aang. Ia segera mengirim surat untuk Aang yang berada di Kuil Udara Selatan.

Sementara itu, Sokka dan Katara yang menerima surat dari Suki segera bergegas menuju ke Pulau Kyoshi. Sesampainya di sana, mereka bertemu Suki dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Ba Sing Se. Sekitar tiga hari mereka melakukan perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Ba Sing Se. Keadaan memang sudah berubah. Untuk masuk ke dalam Ba Sing Se saja mereka harus membayar mahal, para petugasnya pun sangat kasar. Begitu masuk ke dalam wilayah Ba Sing Se, mereka mendengar berbagai keluhan masyarakat tentang pemerintahan yang baru. Dulu mereka sangat antusias saat hari-hari awal tepilihnya Liem. Namun semakin lama mereka merasa kerja Liem sebagai raja bumi benar-benar buruk.

"Bagaimana ini? Jika keadaan tetap seperti ini, kita bisa mati kelaparan." kata salah seorang penduduk.

"Iya, kenapa pemerintah tidak mau membantu kita?" kata penduduk yang lain.

"Tidak mungkin pemerintah membantu kita, karena sebenarnya pemerintah yang baru ini ingin menjajah kita."

"Ku dengar Suku Air Utara juga mengalami hal seperti ini."

"Ssst, jangan berbicara seperti itu, nanti jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang mendengar kita bisa di penjara."

Sokka, Katara, dan Suki kaget juga saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka bahwa Suku Air Utara sudah berhasil dikuasai organisasi komunis tersebut. Mereka pun mendengar bahwa orang-orang dari organisasi komunis sudah menyebar ke seluruh dunia, tidak terkecuali Suku Air Selatan dan Negara Api, namun mereka belum bisa menggulingkan Sokka dan Zuko dari kepemimpinannya.

Karena Sokka sedang berada di Kerajaan Bumi dan terpaksa meninggalkan Suku Air Selatan selama beberapa waktu, maka ia segera mengirim kabar kepada Hakoda dan beberapa petinggi di Suku Air Selatan. Sokka membertahukan kepada mereka bahwa di sana ada penyusup dari organisasi komunis yang ingin menguasai Suku Air Selatan. Sokka meminta mereka untuk waspada dan berhati-hati serta meningkatkan keamanan di sana. Selain itu, Sokka juga mengirim surat kepada Zuko mengenai hal tersebut, agar semuanya tidak terlambat.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju kerajaan mereka bertemu dengan Aang dan Appa. Aang dan Appa yang sedang terbang melihat mereka bertiga, ia segera turun menghampiri mereka. Aang menceritakan kepada mereka mengapa ia datang ke sini, begitu pun sebaliknya. Akhirnya mereka terbang menuju Kota Gaoling, lebih tepatnya ke rumah Keluarga Bei Fong.

.o0o.

Beberapa orang penjaga di perbatasan Kerajaan Bumi melihat Aang terbang dengan bisonnya menuju ke barat. Mereka segera memberitahukan pimpinan mereka, Liem, bahwa sang avatar sudah terpancing. Mereka menduga bahwa Aang datang ke sini atas permintaan orang tua Toph, sehingga Liem menyuruh beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk menuju ke rumah keluarga Bei Fong.

Aang dan kawan-kawan sampai di rumah Toph. Mereka menemui orang tua Toph. Orang tua Toph pun menceritakan bagaimana Toph bisa ditangkap oleh orang-orang itu. Akhirnya mereka mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orang-orang yang menangkap Toph adalah suruhan Liem, raja bumi yang baru. Mereka juga menduga bahwa Liem adalah otak di balik kematian Raja Kuei.

Saat mereka keluar rumah dan akan segera menuju kerajaan, beberapa orang berbadan besar sudah berada di halaman rumah itu dan mencegat mereka. Nampaknya orang-orang itu sudah mengalahkan para penjaga keluarga Bei Fong sehingga mereka bisa masuk.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Avatar." kata salah satu di antara orang-orang itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Aang.

"Toph Bei Fong sekarang berada di tangan kami." lanjutnya.

"Apa tujuan kalian? Pasti kalian orang-orang suruhan Liem kan?"

"Emm, ya, itu memang benar. Kami menangkapnya agar kau datang ke sini, dan kami akan membunuhmu. Tapi kurasa setelah Raja Liem mengetahui bahwa kau sudah ke sini, maka ia akan segera menghabisi Toph Bei Fong. Hahaha.."

Aang, Katara, Sokka, dan Suki segera mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang mereka.

"Aang, lebih baik kau segera menuju kerajaan, kami akan menahan mereka." kata Katara. Aang hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju kerajaan. Katara, Sokka, dan Suki pun melawan orang-orang itu.

.o0o.

Begitu Liem memberitahukan kepada anak buahnya yang tersebar di seluruh dunia bahwa Avatar sudah masuk di Kerajaan Bumi, maka mereka yang berada di Suku Air Selatan dan Negara Api segera melakukan perlawanan kepada pemerintah secara terang-terangan. Akhirnya, seluruh dunia pun kembali mengalami masa perang.

Sementara di penjara, para penjaga ditugaskan oleh Liem untuk menjaga mereka berdua secara lebih ketat. Toph dan Jet sedang mencari ide agar mereka bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Saat itu Toph sedang duduk bersandar, tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas lantai kayu penjara itu. Saat ia menarik tangannya, ia merasakan bahwa tangannya kotor. Debu! Ya, itu dia, debu juga adalah tanah yang berukuran sangat kecil. Dengan hati-hati ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua debu di sekitarnya dengan pengendalian buminya. Ia membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi, namun ia juga tidak boleh berisik agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan penjaga tersebut. Akhirnya Toph berhasil mengumpulkan debu-debu itu menjadi tanah yang padat. Jet menyadari apa yang Toph lakukan, ia pun mengajak penjaga itu untuk berbicara dengannya, agar penjaga tersebut membelakangi Toph, sehingga Toph bisa merusak penjara kayunya. Dengan cepat dan kuat, ia menghantam pintu penjara kayu itu dengan tanahnya. Penjaga itu pun kaget saat mendengar suara keras itu, dia segera membalikkan badannya. Namun Toph lebih cepat, ia menghantam penjaga itu hingga terpental jauh. Ia mendekati penjara Jet, dengan mudah ia merusak pintu penjara Jet yang terbuat dari besi. Mereka berdua segera lari keluar untuk mencari Liem.

.o0o.

Saat ini Aang sedang berhadapan dengan Liem, pimpinan organisasi komunis.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan Toph?" tanya Aang.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang aku akan membunuhmu, Avatar!" Liem segera berlari untuk menghajar Aang. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang. Mereka berdua menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Liem! Lawanmu adalah aku!" teriak Toph. Toph terlihat sedang berlari menuju Aang dan Liem. Di sampingnya juga ada Jet.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa keluar?" Liem tampak kaget. Bagaimana bisa Toph keluar dari penjara kayu.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan remehkan aku." kata Toph dengan senyum sarkastiknya.

"Aang, dia urusanku. Kau ke Kutub Utara saja, mereka lebih memerlukan pertolonganmu." kata Toph. Lagi-lagi Aang disuruh menangani hal lain. Tapi ia mengangguk dan kembali terbang menuju Kutub Utara yang sudah dikuasai organisasi komunis.

Sementara itu, Jet langsung menyerang beberapa petinggi organisasi komunis yang berada di kerajaan. Kini Liem berhadapan dengan Toph. Mereka sudah dalam posisi siap menyerang.

"Tak kusangka, aku akan melawanmu, Liem."

"Kau benar-benar mengganggu."

"Begitukah? Tidakkah kau berterima kasih kepadaku, karena selama ini kau sering meminta bantuan kepadaku, sehingga kau menjadi orang yang dipercaya di kerajaan?"

"Itu dulu, sekarang kau sudah tidak ku butuhkan."

Liem langsung mengeluarkan serangannya. Ia menyerang lurus Toph yang berada tepat di depannya dengan tanah di bawahnya. Namun refleks Toph sangat baik, ia berhasil menghindar. Toph menginjak tanah, membuat tanah itu melayang dan segera menendangnya ke arah Liem. Liem menangkis tanah itu dengan tangannya, lalu ia membuat tangannya dilapisi tanah dan melompat tinggi, ia melontarkan tinjunya ke punggung Toph dari udara. Pukulannya mengenai Toph, membuat Toph jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan dengan baik, selagi Toph masih belum berdiri, Liem melemparnya hingga jauh dan membentur tiang penyangga beranda kerajaan.

"Kau lemah dengan serangan dari udara." kata Liem sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kau penghianat! Padahal dulu aku sangat mempercayaimu." kata Toph sambil berusaha berdiri, ia mengusap darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya.

"Kau saja yang bodoh, sampai bisa ku tipu." Liem berkata sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju Toph.

"Penghianat sepertimu harus dibunuh!" teriak Toph. Kemudian ia membuat tangga yang di pijak oleh Liem menjadi rata, sehingga Liem jatuh terpeleset, lalu balas melempar liem dengan tanah. Liem terpental jauh ke belakang.

Setelah Liem berhasil bangun, ia menendang tanah ke arah Toph bertubi –tubi. Toph balik menendang tanah-tanah itu hingga hancur. Lalu Liem mengangkat tangannya, membuat tanah di depannya membentuk sebuah dinding dan melemparnya ke arah Toph. Toph melakukan hal serupa, dan dinding mereka saling bertabrakan hingga hancur menciptakan partikel-partikel debu yang beterbangan. Liem tidak bisa melihat Toph, namun Toph bisa merasakan di mana Liem berada dengan merasakan getarannya.

.o0o.

Sokka, Katara, dan Suki berhasil mengalahkan orang-orang yang menghalangi mereka. Setelah itu, mereka kembali menuju Ba Sing Se yang banyak terdapat anggota organisasi komunis. Organisasi itu memang berpusat di Ba Sing Se sejak Liem resmi terpilih menjadi raja bumi. Mereka bertemu dengan banyak orang komunis di luar dinding Ba Sing Se. Mereka pun melawan orang-orang itu. Jumlah mereka sangat tidak sebanding. Para penjaga dinding Ba Sing Se tidak hanya seorang pengendali bumi, namun di sana ada juga pengendali air dan api. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang membantu mereka.

"Haru? Kau juga ke sini?" tanya Katara begitu melihat Haru.

"Saat ini ayahku dan para pengendali bumi lainnya sedang melawan orang-orang komunis yang berada di desaku dan sekitarnya. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk menghabisi orang-orang komunis yang berada di Ba Sing Se saja. Jadi aku ke sini." kata Haru.

"Mari kita bereskan mereka semua!" kata Sokka dengan semangat.

Mereka pun bertempur. Kedatangan Haru memang membantu, karena Haru juga merupakan pengendali bumi.

Sementara itu, Ty Lee juga membantu melawan orang-orang komunis di salah satu daerah di Kerajaan Bumi dengan para pejuang Kyoshi lainnya setelah mereka berhasil menghabisi orang-orang tersebut yang berada di Pulau Kyoshi.

Hakoda, Bato dan para pengendali air lainnya di Kutub Selatan juga berhasil menghabisi orang-orang komunis tersebut. Hal ini juga karena pemberitahuan Sokka sebelum perang benar-benar dimulai, sehingga mereka bisa mempersiapkan pasukan sebaik mungkin jika sewaktu-waktu ada perlawanan dari mereka.

Di Negara Api, Raja Api Zuko dan pasukannya pun dapat mengalahkan orang-orang komunis. Seperti halnya di Kutub Selatan, Zuko juga terbantu dengan berita dari Sokka sebelum perang terjadi. Karena wilayah Negara Api tidak terlalu luas, maka Negara Api tidak perlu berlama-lama berperang dengan para anggota organisasi komunis tersebut.

Di Kutub Utara Aang dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka. Dengan kekuatan avatarnya, ia tidak perlu bersusah payah menghabisi orang-orang komunis yang jumlahnya juga tidak sedikit. Akhirnya Aang berhasil mengembalikan pemerintahan kepada Suku Air Utara.

.o0o.

Toph segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, selagi Liem tidak bisa melihat. Ia menghantam Liem dari bawah sehingga Liem terpental ke atas. Saat akan terjatuh, Liem mendaratkan tubuhnya dengan baik, ia membuat tanah di bawahnya menjadi lebih lunak sehingga kakinya masuk ke dalam tanah tersebut.

Lalu Liem mengangkat kakinya sekaligus melayangkan sebongkah tanah ke udara dan menendangnya ke arah Toph. Namun lagi-lagi Toph menghindar dengan mudah. Liem mengeluarkan pedangnya. Dengan sedikit kecohan Toph terkena serangan Liem dan terpental membentur dinding pagar kerajaan. Liem pun segera melemparkan pedangnya ke arah Toph. Saat pedang itu semakin dekat, Toph bisa merasakan gerakan udara di sekitar kepalanya dan ia menghindar, namun pipi kiri Toph tergores pedang tersebut.

"Toph? Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Jet dari kejauhan, ia ingin membantu Toph untuk mengalahkan Liem. Sepertinya dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan orang komunis yang berada di dalam kerajaan.

"Jangan ke sini, Jet! Dia bagianku." kata Toph sambil berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau hebat juga, Toph." kata Liem.

"Aku memang pengendali bumi terhebat. Kau harus tahu itu!"

"Tidak setelah aku mengalahkanmu."

"Akulah yang akan mengalahkanmu. Kau akan menyesal melawanku."

Kini giliran Toph yang menyerang lurus ke arah Liem dengan tanah di bawahnya. Liem melompat menghindarinya, namun saat Liem mendarat, Toph membuat kaki Liem bergeser sehingga Liem jatuh terpeleset. Toph mengambil pedang Liem tadi yang kini menancap di dinding. Ia menghentakkan kakinya sehingga Liem masuk ke dalam tanah hingga bagian pinggangnya. Sebelum Liem behasil keluar, Toph melemparkan pedang tersebut tepat mengenai dada kiri Liem. Setelah itu, Toph melemparkan Liem keluar dari tanah. Liem jatuh, ambruk tidak berdaya, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

Toph membalikkan badan, berjalan menuju Jet. Tapi tiba-tiba Jet berteriak.

"Toph, awas!" teriak Jet seraya berlari menghampiri Toph.

Toph kembali membalikkan badannya, dan di depannya sudah ada Liem dengan pedang yang berlumuran darah. Ia berhasil mencabut pedang dari dadanya dan dengan tertatih ia berjalan mendekati Toph, begitu Toph membalikkan badannya, Liem menusuk Toph, namun serangannya tidak tepat karena Jet suda member peringatan kepada Toph. Liem hanya berhasil menusuk lengan kanan Toph. Setelah itu ia pun ambruk ke tanah dan tidak bernafas lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jet khawatir. Toph hanya meringis kesakitan, lalu mencabut pedang itu dan melemparnya sembarangan. Toph benar-benar lemas dengan keadaannya sekarang. Seluruh badannya terasa nyeri, beberapa bagian wajahnya tampak biru, dan lengan kanannya berlumuran darah. Jet berusaha membantu Toph dan memapahnya keluar kerajaan. Namun mereka berhenti saat melihat Aang, Katara, Sokka, dan Suki di hadapannya.

"Toph?" teriak mereka berempat seraya berlari mendekati Toph dan Jet. Katara segera mengambil alih Toph dari tangan Jet lalu mendudukannya. Katara menggunakan pengendalian airnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan di lengan kanan Toph. Sementara itu Aang mendekati tubuh Liem yang sudah tidak bergerak.

"Dia.. sudah mati." kata Toph pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaan negara-negara lain?" tanya Jet.

"Kami baru mendengar kabar bahwa organisasi komunis berhasil dikalahkan." kata Sokka.

"Lebih baik kita segera mengantar Toph pulang." kata Suki. Mereka mengangguk lalu naik ke punggung Appa. Mereka pun terbang ke Kota Gaoling.

**.:The End:.**

Apa pendapat readers mengenai fic gaje ini? Kurang bumbu (?) kah? Atau kurang sesuatu? Katakan saja lewat review.. ^^

Sekali lagi mohon review-nya ya…. (_ _)


End file.
